


Starlight

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hinata is briefly mentioned, M/M, That's it, also dare i say i love to hc yuuta being spiteful sometimes bc yes i do, gay ass embarrassed tsukasa is my fav hmu, like one small line has his name in it, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: It's cold when Yuuta comes over at night.It's odd Tsukasa believes, finding himself getting dragged away but Yuuta for that night.It's somewhat a blessing Tsukasa can say to find himself falling head over heels for a person like Yuuta that night.Aoi Yuuta is a bright shining star that Tsukasa can't stop looking at.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona back at it again with more fics!  
> This round is Yuutsukasa/Yutatsuka/Yuutsu (or w/e you call them) bc I love them like damn they're so cute I wanna cry thinking abt them.
> 
> Note; I kind of have a personal hc that the Aoi twins have freckles bc why tf not  
> I'm a 2winkP who can do whatever they want ok
> 
> Regardless I hope you enjoy it!!

_ Ping. _

 

Tsukasa’s phone goes off which was odd, it’s a Friday night and no one would come bother him this late of night.

 

_ Ping _ .

 

It went off again. Whoever this person was to come and bother him was surely in an emergency of some sort but who could be bothering him at this time of the day? It can’t be any of the members of his units because surely most of them were early sleepers besides a few like Ritsu who apparently stays up only during the night and  _ Leader _ who doesn’t seem like the type to sleep at all since he’s constantly writing music all the time. It can’t be any of his classmates, can it? He doubts so, none of them look like late-sleepers unless you opt Yuuta out who claims to have an ungodly sleeping schedule with no constant timing.

 

_ Ping _ .

 

He sits up to finally see who has been messaging him non-stop. Much to his surprise it was Yuuta, messaging him to look out of his window which was odd because he knew he has given the other his address but the other wouldn’t be standing outside of his house this late of the night, that’s just ridiculous and impossible--Ah, he is standing outside of his house, bundled in warm clothing with a picnic basket in his arms.

 

Tsukasa thinks it’s best to have Yuuta explains this in call rather than in text.

 

“What are you doing outside of my house?” Tsukasa demanded, he checks the clock and it found it to be half past midnight.

 

“Okay, call me crazy like my brother but Oogami-senpai told us about this hill that’s great for stargazing and I wanna go,” Yuuta explained, he sounded eager and all full of energy despite it being so late at night.

 

“But it’s half past midnight, Yuuta-kun. Wouldn’t your parents or even brother be worried?” Tsukasa asked Yuuta doesn’t speak much of his parents so he can only assume but he knows very well Hinata will definitely be concerned to find his younger twin brother missing.

 

Yuuta scoffs and simply says, “Aniki isn’t at home, he’s hanging out at a friend’s place and my dad doesn’t care.”

 

“Now come out here right now and follow me stargazing! Be sure to wear something warm, you’ll freeze your butt off if you don’t!” Yuuta demanded this time, Tsukasa was practically forced to agree so it wasn’t like there were any other ways to go around this, he had no choice but obey the other.

Once he got dressed up and snuck out of the house, he met up with Yuuta out at the front who had bundled up in his scarf. It didn’t occur to him until then, did he realize Yuuta had freckles on his cheek. It suited his current appearance, bundled in warm clothing all color-coordinated and his red nose from the cold.

 

“My apologies for making you wait but sneaking past adults who are always keeping an eye on you is difficult,” Tsukasa apologizes while Yuuta rolled his eyes.

 

“Doesn’t matter, come on.” Yuuta led the way, it wasn’t that far off from where Tsukasa lived so chances of him reaching home before sunrise when his parents wake up were reasonable. The walk up the hill was rather taxing, it wasn’t as if Tsukasa was bad at sports but it did tire him a little. It amazed Tsukasa to see Yuuta not break a single sweat the entire trip there.

 

Once they arrived on top of the hill, he didn’t expect it to be so beautiful. The sky was clear from any form of pollution and he could see all the stars shine in the sky.

 

Tsukasa took the time to admire but promptly stop to help Yuuta set up the picnic blanket and everything, he found that inside the picnic basket was snacks and fizzy drinks which were odd as he always thought Yuuta hated sweet things. He looked up in confusion as he watched the other tie his hair.

 

“What? Sometimes I wanna have sweet things. Don’t judge me.”

 

Once all was set, they sat there stargazing with bottles of soda and bags of chips or maybe small convenience store bought desserts, nothing too extravagant or expensive. Just simple things that Tsukasa has learned to eat more often after going out with Yuuta more often.

 

Looking at the stars made Tsukasa remember about the first time he saw Yuuta on stage.

 

_ It was such an enchanting experience to him. _

 

When Tsukasa first saw Yuuta on stage and perform, he was blown away. To him, it was like walking into a planetarium and see the many sorts of stars, supernovas, planets, and galaxies that exist. Yuuta shines brightly like the brightest star in the universe; Sirius A. He could carry that name in glory with its meaning;  _ glowing _ .

 

“Wow, cheesy,” Yuuta’s voice says, throwing off Tsukasa as he didn’t realize he was saying all of those thoughts out loud.

 

“Yuuta-kun!” Tsukasa was feeling red and warm, does he look like a tomato? He sees Yuuta giggling, he must be then. He didn’t know how much he was saying out loud but he hopes it wasn’t a lot if not there will be a lot of explaining the need to be done in order to keep his composure in front of Yuuta.

 

Keeping his composure in front of anybody can be somewhat easy for Tsukasa but somehow Yuuta always says or does something that throws him off. Whether it’d be him making a dumb joke, his giggling or even him just putting his entire attention to Tsukasa, Tsukasa will find it impossible to not flounder or feel some sort of embarrassment in front of the other. Yuuta’s kind of magical in that sense, his pretty appearance and pretty personality makes it difficult for Tsukasa to deal with it because it’s all surreal with how much beauty can be contained in a person who would rather sit at home play video games and eat pizza (with hot sauce according to said person) instead of going out and showing everyone his beauty.

 

“You know, you don’t have to sulk. I’m pretty happy you called me the brightest star in the universe,” Yuuta says, smiling that pretty smile of his.

 

Tsukasa feels himself getting redder by the moment he lands his eyes on that smile.

 

“Yuuta-kun, I’m certainly not sulking!” He says loudly.

 

“I’m just,  _ embarrassed. _ ”

 

Yuuta tilts his head and ponders for a few seconds before realizing why he was embarrassed and once he did, he smiled brightly.

 

Tsukasa couldn’t tell if this entire star-gazing trip was a blessing or a curse because had he not thought about Yuuta and relating him to stars, he would not have need to deal with this situation but if had he continued, maybe confessing to Yuuta in a dumb, oblivious way was the best way to do it. After all, Yuuta had never like extravagant things since his brother and he liked them in small personal packages that were filled with endearment.

 

He felt a slump next to him.

 

Yuuta’s leaning onto him, did he miss something.

“Suou Tsukasa, you are an oblivious, dumb rich kid, y’know that?” Yuuta says, it somehow didn’t seem to have any bite but to be called oblivious, dumb and mention of status by a person you like kind of does hurt.

 

Tsukasa couldn’t think of a rebuttal because all he could do was stare at Yuuta’s soft expression, it was truly enchanting.

 

And so was that small chaste kiss of theirs, it wasn’t even planned through Tsukasa believes but he enjoyed it.

 

He liked the taste of orange soda that Yuuta had left at the side of their picnic blanket, it tasted sweet and mixed well with how Tsukasa always thought Yuuta would taste like if he were to ever kiss him. To him, it was a little disappointed that he didn’t make the first move on the kiss but he hadn’t even been able to get through the confession properly but it was Yuuta who he was dealing with, the other sometimes take charge whether or not it mattered to him.

 

But it was small and chaste, of course, it wouldn’t last long which would disappoint Tsukasa even further but he couldn’t when he saw the dusty pink cheeks of Yuuta and his endearing emerald eyes, it was all too inviting for him to kiss again.

 

And so he did, it made Yuuta surprised but giddy at the same time. The way he comfortably positioned his arms around Tsukasa’s neck and dragged him down was all too confident of him but it’s not like Tsukasa didn’t enjoy it. In fact, it was rather the opposite.

 

It was late at night, the stars still shine so brightly in the sky but that doesn’t matter because down on earth where he is, Tsukasa has the brightest star right there with him, kissing each part he loved about that particular person. From their freckled cheeks to their green emerald eyes, Tsukasa loved every inch of them.

 

“Hey, Tsukasa-kun, I love you,” Yuuta says, in between their kisses.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want, please do give me feedback so I can work on improving my writing!
> 
> If you ever wanna scream at me to do smth/request smth from me or even just talk to me bc im lonely af, you can hmu on twt at @badgachapon bc im always there!


End file.
